A Marriage of Convenience
by SnakesandLions
Summary: A new spin on the marriage before love trope. Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater, has his work cut out for him if he seriously wants a run for Minister of Magic. Support from the Golden Trio would be indispensable, specifically from muggleborn Granger. What better way to garner her endorsement and prove he's a changed man than by marrying her? A marriage of convenience at its roots.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! This is my first foray into the Harry Potter Universe in writing (mostly I stalk the HP fanfiction realm looking for tidbits of Dramione). Please excuse any inconsistencies in the HP universe as it is so vast I probably couldn't catch everything. I strive to make this story with as few inconsistencies as I can muster so please let me know if you do in fact catch any mistakes._

 _I wanted to write a story that has not been done before while using the "marriage first, love later" trope typically seen in Dramione fics (see marriage law fics). I would like to preface this by saying that means this story is a revisiting of common themes seen in most Dramione fics of this nature however, as the story progresses you will find that things end up being far different than before (hopefully). The reality is the set up of the story does require the typical set up of Ron/Hermione break up but...just give it a chance. ;) I find Draco's character to be highly ambitious and as such I feel that the sequence of events within this story might have been likely based on his personality type. This story will not focus heavily on the politics of his run for Minister unless it directly relates to his relationship with Hermione or the story plot just to keep it from becoming dry for both you and me. In this story, it is 2003 and the majority of the characters are 26, Hermione almost 27. I hope to keep this fairly light and eventually fluffy in nature with some angst thrown in there. The worst has already come to pass for our lovely friends and now we can have some real fun with them! ;)_

 _So sit back, relax, and please enjoy the ride!_

 _PLEASE READ: I feel that I need to say this since I have been receiving PMs and Reviews saying that this story has typical common story themes like Hermione is a prude, dresses badly, Ron cheats on her, she is alone, Draco is her savior (I've already addressed this from the start!) etc. My writing style is that where the readers will slowly learn more about the characters as I decide to let it known; I find that keeping that suspense makes a good read. Just because a magazine article you read through Draco says one thing, doesn't mean it's true! How many times have tabloids been totally wrong in real life? Good character development takes time so please don't jump the gun and think just because characters POVs you are reading through think something a certain way means its the reality in the universe. Everyone has a specific perception based on what their past, personality, etc. But real life is always different than what we view it and make assumptions as._

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own Harry Potter or any other characters/ideas from the books. This fan fiction is written purely for pleasure.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The best ideas oft come from drunken nights**

Surprisingly, it was Goyle who had given him the idea. Blaise, the means to put it into action.

It was a dreary Tuesday night and the Slytherin boys were already halfway to whiskey-sloshing drunk at the Leaky Cauldron. For Draco it was the proper way to toast such grey foggy days.

"And to you Draco, we toast your arse kissing for many more years to come!" Blaise raised a glass of whiskey, spilling half of it on the way up in the air to raucous cheers from the other men.

Draco couldn't help but raise a brow at his friend's drunken antics before breaking out into a smirk and raising his glass to meet the other three waiting for him. "Well we could say arse kissing is in your blood so to speak." Theo winked at Draco and gave him a cheeky grin.

"Not funny Nott…" Draco muttered through clenched teeth. If the brunette man noticed he made no inclination to correct himself.

"So what exactly are we toasting here, does this mean the investigation is complete?" Theo poured another round of liquid amber.

"Yes it came out inconclusive as we knew it would." Draco ran his finger around the rim of the glass in lazy circles. If he was being completely honest, the slight chance of a different result had kept him up for the better part of two weeks as the decision was deliberated by the Council of Magical Law. What usually took the system less than a day to pass judgement had been drawn out and splayed all over the Daily Prophet, if only to vex him.

"If you think about it, it was probably necessary just so they would get it over with and lay off your back." Blaise comforted, clapping Draco on the back to reinforce the effort.

Draco shoved the offending appendage off his shoulders and squared them with a huff. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"To be honest I'm partial to being on my back myself, why do all the work?" Theo tossed back another drink, albeit messily.

"Merlin control yourself Theo, do you know what being seen with a drunkard will do to me? They only just cleared me of any wrong doing."

Theo pouted in return. "Hmph, be a spoil sport why don't you Drakey-poo."

"I can't take you out in public can I?" Draco groaned, burying his head in his hands.

"Draco what happens to you now though? What does inconclusive really mean?" Blaise overshot the turning of his head, missing Draco completely as he spoke.

Draco rolled his eyes as his dark skinned friend corrected for his drunken state and turned back to face him. "It means," He drew out the words, as if describing a simple concept to a group of toddlers, "they couldn't find definitive proof that would lead them to believe I bought my position on the Wizengamot as many people have been theorizing." He couldn't help but sneer as he thought of the select few that had brought on the hellish past months.

"That means you get to keep your position?" Theo asked with twinkling eyes. He had been the first to use his best mate's position for personal gain.

"Well I wasn't proven guilty was I?"

"Wouldn't it be much better if you were the Minister of Magic? I mean, then no one could question you!" The largest man of the group piped in with gusto.

Theo was quick to gibe with a loose finger wag. "I think you got that wrong Goyle, the Wizengamot could question the Minister."

"Sure, but he already proved he got that spot fair and square! All you gotta do is prove it again." Goyle looked positively indignant, his voice rising an octave to match his insulted tone.

"No you know what, Goyle is onto something!" Blaise interjected, bursting out of his seat in the process. "What we need is a charismatic and strong leader, not that hovel that is pretty much unopposed and practically stealing the seat. The elections are coming up soon, it's not like you can't get a few favors and be considered in the running Draco."

"Well it's too bad everyone hates me, Death Eater spawn, Dark Lord follower and antithesis to the Golden Trio." Draco scoffed and swallowed his drink, wincing at the residual burn down his throat.

Goyle's eyes widened as he made a poor attempt to whisper. "Oh, did you hear that the Mudblood and Weasley broke up? Not much of a trio no more if you ask me."

"I can't believe she was able to stand that ginger weasel as long as she did, I mean his hair would probably clash with anything she decided to wear!" Theo threw his hands up in disgust.

Draco snickered. "When did you become some sort of fashionista, bruv? You going to wear a pretty pink tutu to the annual Malfoy Christmas party then are you?"

"Shove off Draco."

"Moving on…." Blaise interrupted the glaring standoff between Theo and Draco with a wave of his hand. "If you were smart, what you _would_ do is get one of the Golden Trio to back you. Since they are the pride and joy of the wizarding world and all." He shrugged halfheartedly, none too impressed with the words he spoke. Goyle gave Blaise a look at the words 'Golden Trio'.

"Yeah I'd rather be flayed alive and fed to a hippogriff."

Theo grinned at that. "Be careful what you say, you already got a chunk taken out of you by one before."

"Oh sod off Theo I'm getting tired of your comebacks."

"Well Granger would be the biggest help, since you know, people hate you…for your purist ideals…under the Dark Lord." Blaise looked pensive, as if legitimately considering Draco's options.

"I think an issue we need to address here is you still calling him the Dark Lord-" Draco started.

Goyle spoke up at this moment, "Draco you did say the Dark Lord earl-" And was swiftly ignored.

Blaise instantly became defensive. "Well he was dark and he held dominion over others, what should I call him?! The Lord of Candies and Rainbows?"

"How about Voldemort, or better yet, You-Know-Who?" Theo prompted.

"Is that even the issue here?" Blaise bit out with growing frustration. "Just imagine it, Draco Malfoy for Minister of Magic!" He waved his hands around to punctuate his words. "Youngest to gain a seat in the Wizengamot and youngest to make it to Minister!"

Theo raised a brow and pointed to Draco with his crystal goblet. "Well he does have a point, you do have the minimum requirements met and there has never been an official age requirement what with that Weasley spawn in for the running…."

"As if I would even be given a chance!" Draco exclaimed, borderline exasperated with the conversation.

"I'm telling you," Blaise moved in closer to Draco, his eyes dead serious. "You get the Golden Trio, _or whatever they're called now_ ," he gave a pointed look at Goyle who started to open his mouth to protest. "To back you, any one of them, and you will win or my house is not Slytherin."

Draco slammed some galleons on the table and pushed away from the table to stand up. "You're drunk. Go home before I hex you." He turned to walk away.

"You're a betting man Draco, I know you are." Blaise called after him. " _I_ bet you will be coming to me within a week wanting to run for Minister of Magic, mark my words."

Draco was a betting man, but not when it was against Blaise Zabini. He had a scary inclination to win every single time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco hated when Blaise was right.

It had happened on three important occasions in his life and each time he had been bitter throughout the entire process. The first time, Blaise had said he would get jilted by the boy who lived- one Harry Potter- during their initial arrival at Hogwarts. Draco, who was not a betting man at the time, hurled insults at his snake-like friend as he gloated to the other Slytherins on how the short, bespectacled boy had made a right fool out of him.

Then, during their fourth year, Blaise had prophesized that if he asked Pansy Parkinson to the Yule Ball, she would become a thorn in his side quicker than one could say 'blasted blast-ended skrewts'. Extracting that under bite sporting leech from his love life had been a messy affair. Enough so that he had resorted to using the _Imperius_ curse to dissuade her. During that traumatic series of events, Blaise's penchant for ragging on Draco had him considering maiming as a new method to shut the dark-skinned boy up.

Soon after, life for the Slytherin boys had gotten fairly dark, for lack of a better word, and their contact had been kept to a minimum. When they did meet, merriment and laughter were sparse between the hushed conversations of concern and despair as the mad man their families supported ruled over their lives with an iron fist. And yet when that all came to pass, Blaise had made him a betting man by telling him he could win a bid for a seat in the Wizengamot. A sucker's bet he could not pass up, Draco had followed along with his scheme, sending bribes to the other seat members through various organizations unaware -and untraceable- they were being used in such a manner as well as using his position as heir to one of the prestigious families of the Sacred Twenty-Eight to garner nomination. He had nothing to lose and a villa in Italy to gain.

At age twenty-three, Draco Lucius Malfoy had become the youngest wizard to have a seat with the Wizengamot. Typical days under this position consisted of tedious meetings in a stuffy room arguing with men that were quite past ripe in his opinion. However as the youngest man, and pureblooded death eater spawn to take a seat at the Wizengamot, talk began to spread. He had held the position for the better part of two years before rumors began circulating that his position was achieved through…less than genuine methods.

Well that part was technically true but that didn't mean he had done it with ill intentions. He had seen an opportunity to do some good and achieved a position in which he could give voice to the wizards and witches of his generation, even if he was the last person they would choose to be their mouthpiece. He was a fairly arrogant and sly man -as were the character traits of his school house and his family upbringing- which tended to rub people the wrong way, but he had found a way to atone for the sins he and his family committed during the war.

Luckily all fail safes in place worked perfectly and all bribes could not be traced back to him. The Council of Magical Law could not fault him for any pandering to the Wizengamot before he was appointed his position no matter how hard they tried, it simply wasn't illegal to put in a good word for oneself.

Draco Malfoy did not believe in superstitious mumbo jumbo -he'd lived a life of enough strife to know that situations occurred due to terrible, idiotic decisions and not fate or destiny- however when Blaise bet against his school house, he somehow always came out on top. This was enough reason for Draco to sincerely consider a run for Minister of Magic.

A run for Minister of Magic would need an extremely well thought out plan in order to be even remotely possible for a former death eater, willfully or not. Although Goyle had inadvertently come up with the idea, Blaise did make a good point in currying favor by associating with someone the wizarding public held in high esteem.

There were three people high enough to give him that boost, as Blaise had said, but only one viable option.

Hermione Granger.

The reality was, even if Draco was willing to throw away his pride and ask Potty or Weasel to come to his defense and support his bid for Minister (which he was not, thank you very much) he couldn't guarantee they wouldn't just laugh in his face and tout his shame in front of the rest of the former Order at their biweekly meetings to revel in their victory during the War (there was no proof such meetings occurred of course, though Draco wouldn't put it past those goody Gryffindors and friends). There was too much animosity and bitterness between the three for anything fruitful to come out of association with them, even if they had been civil to one another since the end of the War.

Hermione Granger on the other hand, although he had probably conducted his most grievous crimes against her amongst the three, was a lighter blow to his ego and she had the additional benefit of being a mudblood. If she was able to forgive and support him in front of Wizarding England, he would have significantly less trouble in running for the Minister position. Given that she was also considered the brightest witch of their age, any support she garnered to a potential candidate would sway even the worst critic to take notice instead of disregard him.

Draco couldn't help but smirk to himself as he walked the corridors of the Ministry of Magic. It seemed that his chances for Minister were being supported by divine intervention as well because Granger had just recently removed herself from the inner circle –or was kicked out, he didn't follow the news- of the only man currently making a visible effort to campaign for the position of Minister of Magic at this time: Percy Weasley.

The fact that Percy Weasley was his opposition helped immensely as he had a very grating personality and was not the most liked of the ginger haired rag tag group. He had climbed the ladder, surprisingly, through his connections to the Golden Trio and his propensity to kiss arse at every occasion that presented itself.

Draco was also a distinguished arse kisser but when he did so, it was notably smooth and charming. It was a skill lacked by many and, he thought, imbued at birth.

So the fact remained that Hermione Granger was a perfect candidate for a supporter to his cause. He would consider her for a high ranking position once he clinched the seat but if anyone caught wind of the proposition as the media was wont to do, it would only tarnish her name in support of him. However it might be a necessary risk as she was a right genius and could be an indispensable addition to his running party; she could outwit even the most seasoned politician and put them in their place with her smarting tongue.

Draco entered the mess hall, hoping to catch a glimpse of his current muse. He had been given explicit instructions –he couldn't remember the name from whom, it was irrelevant anyways- that the only time to catch her would be for exactly five minutes starting at 11:30am on Fridays, the only day she did not bring lunch to work. Based on his insider's perverse stalking, she would buy the quickest meal she could find and disappear into her crammed, cupboard like office on the second floor, the Department of Magical Law. Just based on her job, she was an excellent addition to any running party.

He made it at 11:27 but even after waiting for ten minutes, the brunette woman did not appear.

Draco couldn't help but curse to himself as he sat at the table closest to the door, picking at whatever had been served to him. He didn't eat here like the rest of the Ministry workers, he usually had delectable catered meals like the rest of the Wizengamot. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. What was he even doing here? What possessed him to seek Granger out, to make a proposition?

When his watch landed on 11:45 he decided to give up; he was not a patient man. As he stood to throw away his untouched meal, his eyes spotted something peculiar on the front page of a _Witch Weekly_ magazine sitting innocently next to some airhead who was eating her meal with a friend.

"May I see that?" Draco inquired, already reaching for the interesting piece of literature. The girl swooned, giggled and gave him permission in one of the three typical responses women gave him when he asked them of anything. _Not Granger though, that's the issue._

He never thought this was the light reading Goyle partook in because in huge, colorful lettering, the headline read: ' _Golden Trio turned to Brass? Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley Devastated by Cheating Scandal'._ The pictures accompanying the words depicted the Weasel looking a shade of red remarkably similar to his hair as he tried to cover his face from the flashing bulbs of cameras and ducked into a pub while on the other side of a cracked heart, a stone faced Hermione Granger could be seen walking briskly with her head down and refusing commentary, her eyes looking quite haunted.

Unable to believe the headline, Draco turned to the promised page of the magazine as stated on the front cover and began to read, his thoughts running a bloody American mile a minute.

 _Trouble in Paradise was in fact a leggy ex-girlfriend rumored to be a werewolf! Sources say that Ron Weasley, one-third of the Golden Trio that destroyed You-Know-Who and brought about an era of peace and prosperity, had been found by Hermione Granger in their bed with an old comrade in arms, Lavender Brown. Brown, a former school mate of the Golden Trio from their house, fought on the side of light with her classmates and famously voiced her relation to the aforementioned Weasley on numerous occasions to the media._

" _Hermione was distraught at first when she found Ron and Lavender, she helped save Lavender from Fenrir Greyback in the war and all," The source states, who wished to remain anonymous due to their close proximity to the subjects in question, "But after a while she just became livid. Refused to come out of her parents' home for a week when it all first happened six month ago. After that though, she refuses to this day to talk to Ron and his family. They think she's the best thing that ever happened to him."_

 _Granger, known for her consistent entry in the worst dressed list year after year, should perhaps change her wardrobe if she seeks to keep the men in her life aroun-_

Draco scoffed and closed the offending paper, having read enough. He would have to make sure to rag on Goyle after reading that pile of garbage. Being enemies with the Golden Trio for as long as he was though, Draco could read their tells quite easily and he didn't doubt for a second that the break up was real and nasty. The series of events may not have panned out exactly like that over exaggerated drivel he just read but this, he could work with.

His mind had been racing as soon as his eyes landed on the front page, and as he continued to read his heart began to pound with the possibilities.

Draco Malfoy was a man of action and a man of opportunity. Ron Weasley had made an enemy of Hermione Granger, the one he needed to help bolster his image for a candidacy. Luck would have it that Ron Weasley was the brother of the only known person actively campaigning and his future opposition. Although it would be wrong of him to wish it upon Granger, it would work to his best interest if the Weasel did in fact cheat on her. It would be simple to turn the masses to Granger's side (soon to be his) in this drawn out break up and portray the Weasleys' as a family of skewed moral values.

It would also be easier to convince her to support him if their precious trio had been decimated at its core; trust. Even better, now that his object of interest was single he had the perfect plan to keep her at his side as an integral part of his running team, if he played his cards right.

Because Draco Malfoy had just figured out how he was going to win his bid for Minister of Magic.

He was going to marry the mudblood princess Hermione Granger. After all, if a muggleborn witch he bullied all through school and battled against during the war could see the good in him, all of wizarding Britain would too.

* * *

 _So there we go! Sorry for any grammatical issues, like I said, I am terrible at it! Also I do realize the Canon Lavender Brown dies during the war, but for the purpose of this story I did make her survive (it was only listed as an aftermath that she in fact died, when Hermione saves her she was still breathing/barely moving)._

 _Like I said, yes there are the typical "Hermione broken and alone because Ron cheated on her" elements but this is only for the sake of setting up the story. I promise Hermione is not going to be a weak character and Draco is not some angel there to save her, if anything Draco will need Hermione more than anyone. They_ will _be on equal grounds in this fic._

 _Please review and let me know what you think so far! Hopefully you'll enjoy the story!_

 _Also if you have any recommendations for a better title I would love to hear them! I would definitely need a Beta also...;)_

 _Until next time,_

 _SnakesandLions_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's another installment of A Marriage of Convenience! I sincerely want to thank each and every one of the reviewers who helped get my butt into gear and start the next chapter. I think I will start giving early sneak peeks into the story for everyone who reviews (signed in of course so I can send it to you!), just a little thank you from me so to speak :). I do want to say that I sincerely appreciate all of the interest so far (people who favorited, please review this time! ;) )!_

 _School starts up again for me on Jan. 19_ _th_ _and as such I may be gone for a bit due to adjusting to the schedule, etc. I will try my best to keep the time brief._

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own Harry Potter or any other characters/ideas from the books. This fan fiction is written purely for pleasure.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Take a step forward and a thousand back**

For the past week, Draco had been following Hermione Granger.

He would admit his actions were borderline stalking but it was the only way he knew to find the opportune moment to strike. His proposition would most likely be met with extreme disgust so learning the muggleborn's behavior patterns might be advantageous in choosing the perfect moment to strike a deal, especially if she was in a good mood. Based on his 'research', Draco was able to boil Hermione's schedule down into the basics, which mostly revolved around work and home.

Monday through Thursday the Gryffindor princess worked from 8am to 5:30pm, Fridays until 3.

The weekend consisted of errands, dodging reporters and overzealous fans, and visiting her parents.

Friday seemed like the best time to 'bump' into her and potentially strike a deal. Draco refused to go crawling back to Blaise without something to gloat about and winning Granger's acquiesce would fit that criteria. He refused to allow Blaise to win again.

Blaise had already tried contacting him three times during his week of stalking. His messenger owls were shunned at the window and floo calls promptly ignored. He knew he was acting childish but Draco just could not have Blaise making a fool out of him again and his pride was on the line.

Besides his skirting around Blaise issue, a more daunting task was at hand. How in bloody blazes was he supposed to get Hermione Granger to agree to marry him?! The idea was easily formed but hard to execute. The reality was with less than six months before the elections, his options on how to approach Granger were severely limited.

He had made many plans while in his Wizengamot trials as he picked at the nonexistent frays of his plum colored robes denoting his status in the little club of pretentious fools - it was the perfect place to zone out once the old coots started fighting on the politics of unimportant topics- but none that were foolproof. There were just too many variables involved and Granger was a mystery in itself, how else was she able to stand the Weasel for as long as she did?

Draco would admit he was out of his element. The only valid option remaining, and the one he was currently betting upon (a habit he needed to kick now, no thanks to that evil snake Zabini) was to feign meeting the muggleborn by chance and strike up a friendly little conversation that he could then segue way into topics of…well politics and marriage. Not the lightest conversation piece in general and definitely not so after her very recent breakup.

Draco was currently scoping out their first potential meeting, in the hallways of the ministry. It was a mutual common ground and the most plausible coincidental meeting ground they shared. Draco had eyes on his target and was following a safe distance away as Hermione Granger strode with determination towards the elevator.

He heard the ding as the elevator slammed into view and picked up his pace as he saw Granger begin to power walk even faster (as if that were possible) to the door that was just sliding open. _Well no time like the present then._ She had arrived at the door with a sigh of relief and Draco saw his chances dimming by the second as the door started to slide closed. This was it, he would lose his opportunity and have to recoup his losses….not that there were that many; it was just a hassle was all.

"Wait!" Draco called, breaking out into a full on sprint. He couldn't lose this chance, his pride would have to suffer for it and he would have to run. Granger was the one to hear him and turned to place her foot in front of the closing door, catching it at the last minute. Draco stood panting in front of the brass colored gate as they started to slide open again and his eyes landed on the woman who had been on his mind for the better part of the past week. Her eyes lit up with recognition and her face screwed up into a peculiar expression he could not name. It wasn't actual disgust but it wasn't particularly friendly either.

She decided not to greet him as she stepped aside in the crowded elevator to make room for him. That was okay with him, he wasn't expecting much to begin with. Draco turned to her with a slight upwards tilt of his lips and gave a nod of acknowledgment. "Fancy meeting you here Granger." Not his best conversation starter he knew, but he couldn't help that he was out of breath.

Granger pointedly stared straight ahead and after a brief pause deadpanned, "I work here as do you Malfoy, there's nothing fancy about it at all." Draco grit his teeth at her response. He had to stay cordial.

"Malfoy my boy, what brings you to the second floor? I don't see you above the basement level hardly at all!" Draco couldn't help his grimace and turned to barely see Elphias Doge through the mass of people, stooped as he was in his old age, in an intriguing piece of headwear the putrid color of troll snot green with heavy plumage of magenta and gold that brushed the top of the crammed elevator. Of all the times…

He took a glance at Granger out of the corner of his eyes and noticed her looking up at him suspiciously, or he would assume so.

Of all the times, the oldest of the Wizengamot members, and an unlikely friend amongst the pompous and arrogant guild (due to his past affiliation to the Order and Draco's affiliation with Voldemort) had to go and open his big mouth at that exact moment. Draco smiled as best he could and greeted his peer with barely concealed frustration, "Elphias, what brings you to the elevator? One would think it was not a place you frequent either." Draco caught the sharp look Granger gave him at the dig.

Doge laughed good naturedly –unnatural in most cases as in his old age he often found offense to most things said- and pushed his way through the mass of people towards them with a strength unexpected for a man as old and decrepit as him. For pushing 123 years of age, he was particularly lively today.

"I am just leaving to visit old Albus' portrait for a spot of tea. Would you care to join me?" Doge's milky bead-like eyes landed on the brunette beside Draco. "Ah, Miss Granger, always a pleasure." The elevator rustled them about –though Doge was surprisingly unperturbed- as it stopped with a ding on the third floor and threw Granger into Draco's side. Draco grunted as he caught an elbow in the ribs and Hermione quickly removed herself, looking at him as if he'd done it on purpose. Draco cleared his throat and couldn't help his involuntary reaction of dusting his pressed dress robes as if to clean dirt off them.

After the stampede of people rushing to exit died down, Granger turned to the short elderly man and greeted him politely, "How do you do Mr. Doge? It's been a while." Draco smirked as he noted he was on closer terms with the current Wizengamot Chief Warlock than one of the Golden Trio.

"Well, well, as to be expected I suppose. They have me running around with men as young as Mr. Malfoy here so I've had my fair share of exercise." Doge wheezed in return. Draco realized, this relationship could prove beneficial in front of the mudblood. He was on good terms with a form Order member, one she respected and he would be a fool not to use that. After all he had spent three years arse kissing to become as close as he was to the old man to begin with.

"Elphias, count me in. I would love to accompany you if I may." He smirked at Hermione as she gave them a look of poorly veiled surprise.

"Absolutely wonderful! Let's get off at the next floor and floo over through my office."

As the elevator dinged once again, Draco watched as Hermione Granger gave a quick goodbye to Doge, ignoring him completely, and briskly walked towards the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, her old stomping ground.

"Sorry Elphias but I just realized I have a prior engagement," Draco stated to the Chief Warlock, albeit distractedly as he kept an eye on Granger until she rounded the corner. "Tea and scones at the usual spot tomorrow on me?"

Elphias chuckled at the blonde haired man he had taken a liking to, watching him with a knowing eye. "Of course lad, I never turn down a free meal."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco had been faux-eating in the mess hall at the Ministry, same time the following Friday as the last time he had gone to see his target and had not been disappointed. Granger, in all her rushed, brisk glory had come barreling in, barely reacting to the people around her as she read a bunch of notes she had written in one hand while grabbing her lunch almost mechanically.

Just as she walked by, Draco called out in a rush, regretting it almost immediately, "Looking busy there Granger, work not going the way you planned?"

The brunette, without halting, glanced at him with a confused expression and a raised brow before turning right back around and continuing on her path like he was nothing but an inconvenience to her day. Draco couldn't help but sit and stew in his growing embarrassment.

After the first lackluster encounter with the sole female of the revered Golden Trio, Draco Malfoy had been unable to sleep the following two nights. Each parallel scenario that could've – _should've_ \- happened ran through his mind at lightning speed. He relived the embarrassment of the meeting over and over until he thought his pride had been pummeled into a thousand pieces in proverbial dirt.

At one point he had squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest, anger blanketing his eyes in red. He was Draco Lucius Malfoy and Malfoys' did not make fools of themselves! He did nothing wrong and it would be stupid to think otherwise. It wasn't his fault the mudblood was unreceptive to his kindness.

And it had been a definite learning experience for him; finding where he stood with Hermione Granger.

With Potter and the Weasel there was no grey area, they knew they hated each other and any time they coincidentally met on the street or at a function due to their social standings, they greeted each other with cordial distaste. The tension between the three of them made sense.

With Granger however, there was no boyish competitiveness, if anything their relationship –if you could even call it that- became extremely awkward post-war. Of all the despicable things Draco had done while under Voldemort's thumb, the things he felt the most guilt for and need of recompense were his transgressions towards the muggleborn. He had seen the error in his ways, had watched her fight for her freedom and rights (against his bigoted arse no less) with poise, grace, fairness and the fierceness of the lion that denoted her school house.

If he was being perfectly honest, he was in awe of her, envious even.

Because he wished with every fiber of his being, so Slytherin-like as he was, that he could have that much class and prestige fighting for something he care so passionately about. She did it while working at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, taking her time and effort when she could retire more than comfortably, to protect the lives of those underrepresented and facing harsh tribulations. She didn't have to do it. But she did.

Time and again she had spoken on his behalf during his war trials but whenever he tried to look her in the eye, to at least thank her, the words had died on his lips. Not that she ever looked in his direction while speaking for him to begin with, or anytime for that matter.

The issue, after many a self-reflection, was he felt ashamed. Here was this woman he himself had hurt so immensely -had watched her tortured, writhing on his drawing room floor- and had done nothing. At first he was pretty sure she hated him with the way she had treated him in the elevator but she had only stated the obvious and skirted around him. It was like she wanted to keep her distance so she couldn't get hurt.

That was all fine and well but he needed her more than anything for this plan of his to work. It was almost poetic that his one ticket to redemption as he had decided his run for Minister had become, was the one person he had tormented the most.

After that embarrassing mistake he had made (which caused him to miss his actual lunch) Draco decided to nosh on a meal at the Leaky Cauldron with a few glasses of butterbeer. Unwinding at Flourish & Blotts had suddenly sounded like a good idea –he needed a new bottle of ink and some sealing wax in his favorite Slytherin green only sold there- and he found himself walking up the steps, entering with a ring of the bells attached to the door frame.

Draco took his time at the store, perusing various new volumes of books on dragons, cooking spells, glamour spells and a particularly interesting one comparing the business models of muggles and wizards. After spending more than forty-five minutes, he decided it was high time to leave so that he could have dinner with his mother, he had set a meeting up with her for 6:30pm and he liked to be punctual. Striding towards the back of the store where the ink and wax usually sat, Draco was suddenly accosted and pulled into a small reading nook. Slightly disconcerted and unaware of what was going on around him, Draco started to reach for his wand but felt it flying out of his dress robe pocket before he even had a chance. He felt the sharp jab of what he knew to be his wand, right at his jugular.

Finally catching his bearings, Draco was surprised to find Hermione Granger before him, holding him with a remarkably strong grip up against the bookshelves, wand at his throat. "G-Granger?! What in bloody nam-" He realized with shock that she had used nonverbal, wandless magic to erect around them a disillusionment charm, silencing charm and remove his wand from his custody in less than ten seconds.

Granger shoved him against the wall harder and growled, looking feral. "Quiet Malfoy, I'll be asking the questions here." Draco gulped and knew he would have to tread carefully if he wanted his head to stay attached to his neck; he had been caught.

"Granger, there is a perfectly good explanation…" His wand began to spark, the lightshow dancing across his skin in warning. How was she able to use his very wand against him?!

"Oh really Malfoy, please enlighten me. Why is it for the better part of two weeks I have seen you around more than I have in the past five years?" She scoffed at his words and immobilized him with another nonverbal spell before pacing in front of him like a caged beast. She stopped before him, "It doesn't make sense. I've caught you tailing me three times, including today, and you've approached me twic-"

"What?!" Draco was positively indignant. "I didn't follow you today, I just needed ink and wax!" His eyes widened as hers positively glinted and a sarcastic grin appeared on her face. Damn it all to hell, he'd just outed himself.

Granger's face instantly went back to intense. "Now that I've caught you, I expect an answer.

"The only thing I can possibly think of you following me for is I'm being investigated by the Wizengamot for something, unlikely as I have done nothing wrong and spoke with at least three of them this morning alone and they were very receptive towards me" _She's a natural Legilimens too?!_ "which begs the case, were you following me for more sinister intentions?" She seemed to notice his distress, though she mistook it for the wrong reasons. "Don't worry I know you're a very qualified Occlumens."

Draco sighed and opened his mouth, slightly ticked off. "Am I allowed to explain myself?" It wasn't the best situation, but Draco would have to use this moment to try to sway her. Although she was angry he had hope; her first thought for why he was following her was not for evil.

Granger gave him a look as if he were slightly insane. "Of course, that's why I've caught you here haven't I?" Draco stared at her in surprise for a moment before bursting out into laughter. "What, why are you laughing?" She gritted out.

Draco didn't know why either (may have been lack of sleep and too much butterbeer) but he sobered up quickly, apparently his life was on the line but he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped, "Here I thought I might die by Hermione Granger's hand and you're being…being so civil about it all!"

Granger instantly looked self-conscious. "W-well I-" She stammered for a moment before getting angry again. "Don't change the subject, why have you been following me?! Are you doing something bad then? Going to off me when I'm not aware?" Draco's eyes narrowed at the insinuation.

"Really Granger? If I wanted to off you when you were turned the other way why would I approach you?"

"So I would know it was you- I don't know your sick mind!" She threw her hands up in exasperation.

"I wouldn't do that! I was trying to figure out how to talk to you!" Draco groaned, why did he always say stupid things around her?

Granger for one looked startled. "Talk to me? About what?"

Draco sighed again. "Could you please release me so we can talk like civilized adults?"

She gave him a wary look but the bonds disappeared and Draco was left to fall haphazardly to the floor. Granger snickered as he dusted himself off and glared at her while holding his hand out. "What?" She asked none too nicely.

"My wand?" He pointedly looked at his wand clasped between her mudblood fingers. Goodness she always riled him up for some reason.

Granger harrumphed and shook her head, crossing her arms. "Nope, not until you explain yourself and not a moment sooner."

"Fine!" He exploded, "I have been trying to ask you to give me your support when I run for Minister of Magic this upcoming election! I followed you to find the opportune time to ask since I knew your answer would most likely be n-"

"You're damn right it's a no!" Granger yelled in return.

"What!? You didn't even let me finish pleading my case!"

Granger gave him an incredulous look. "Why would I? I wouldn't put my name with yours for anything! I'm still surprised you got a position at the Wizengamot without cheating the system somehow!" Draco winced at that, technicalities. "You are the last person we would need as Minister, all the good work Kingsley has done so far for the people, wizard and muggleborn alike I bet you'd wipe away faster than he could vacate the position!" Granger was panting, her rage taking over the best of her.

Draco on the other hand had heard enough. He didn't need to stand there and take her insults. It was obvious she would give no merit to anything he said to defend himself. But she continued on, "You have never approached me when it was _necessary_ like when I _saved your life from Azkaban!_ If you couldn't even appreciate me putting my name on the line for yours then, what makes you think I would do so now?!"

Draco had become deadly silent, his face devoid of all emotion. "Are you quite finished?"

Granger, looking a mess, laughed sarcastically. "Yes, I _quite_ think I am, thanks for asking." She invaded his space, shoving him in the chest with her palm. "Just know that I would never, _ever_ support a _conceited, selfish, bigoted_ man like you taking the seat as Minister of Magic. The day you win is the day we all go to _hell_." And with a wave of her hand she dropped the charms around them and disapparated away with a crack. A few store patrons gasped and cried out in alarm.

Draco could only hear the rush of his blood running through his ears, barely registering his wand clattering to the floor at his feet.

The very same blood that supposedly made him better than Hermione Granger.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was safe to say Draco missed dinner with his mother. The three owls joining the four already perched outside his window indicated as such.

Granger had put him into a whirlwind of an existential crisis. He hadn't shaved in three days and his hygiene was severely lacking. He had put in a sick leave notice with the Ministry and went off grid.

But Draco couldn't be bothered with the outside world at the moment, no matter how insistent the owls clacked at his window. He banned any house elves from coming to his flat –bought only to be closer to work during the week- and had been furiously writing on a scroll that had gotten progressively longer and longer, the angrier and angrier he became.

No, Granger didn't get to dismiss him the way she did, especially when he was trying to atone for his sins! Yes he may have been an arse to her for years, and yes she had legitimate reasons to question his motives but damn if he wouldn't prove her wrong! It was the principle of the matter. He was _going_ to do good for wizarding Britain if she believed him or not but he couldn't do it without her.

When Draco finally finished writing and looked up at the window past all the owls waiting, dawn had the sky painted in hues of dusty rose and periwinkle blue. It was a rare occurrence in London to see such a clear sky and if he believed in signs from above he would have believed it to be a good one.

Waiting to visit Granger in her little cubby for an office was another matter entirely. He was infinitely proud of his accomplishment and, if anything, this little speed bump in his plan helped expedite a process that would eventually have to be addressed so he had the last laugh. Waiting to rub it into her little freckle-dusted nose was absolute torture.

Finally when it was a modest 7:45am, Draco muttered a quick _Scourgify_ , wrestled on some clothes in his sleep-deprived state –too tired to realize he could magic them on- and marched himself straight to the loo entrance of the Ministry of Magic.

After a quick trip down the pipes, Draco set his determined path to the elevators, pressed level 2 and shoved his way through the masses to a handle. He couldn't be bothered with manners on this day. A brief and fairly tame ride to the second floor did nothing but lift his mood as he continued his march towards the Department of Magical Law Enforcement where Hermione Granger worked. It seemed he couldn't regret his tailing her for the past week since he was sure without a doubt that she would be in her office, right where he wanted her.

"Sir, you have don't have authorization to be her- oh Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry I didn't realize it was you!" A mousy man, most likely a lowly assistant based on his rushed apologies stood in his path.

"Out of my way!" Draco growled, before pausing, "Point me to Hermione Granger's office." He saw the frightened look on the man's face and sighed, "Please." The man nodded and shakily pointed her office out.

Without preamble Draco barged into the office, noting it was much smaller than what he had envisioned while thinking terrible things about the woman before him in vengeance.

" _Malfoy_! What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" Granger looked livid. Her face and neck were turning a delightful cherry red. Draco blanked as he stared at her, his hand still on the door knob. He hadn't thought of what to say when he confronted her. "You are such a _boorish_ pig I told you I refuse any offer you have come to make-"

"Just shut up will you?" Draco dropped the scroll on her desk with a thump and inwardly grinned as the brunette closed her mouth and watched him with caution. "Here." He turned to walk away, lack of sleep clouding his mind and making it impossible to think of anything witty to say. He stopped halfway down the hall and turned back around to face the woman his ire was directed at. "Read it if you want or don't. I came to you because I thought you could see past, well, _our_ past with the same just outlook you see everything, including when you stood up for me at my trial." He paused, deliberating."…Thank you."

He stood awkwardly there for a few seconds, mortified at the words that had escaped his lips. Unable to meet Granger's eyes to gauge her reaction, Draco's movements sputtered between leaving and staying to take back the word vomit that had just erupted from his lips before apparently setting his mind to walking away robotically, cheeks flaming.

If he had looked up, Draco would have seen a sight he had dreamed of since their first year at Hogwarts.

Hermione Granger at a loss for words.

* * *

 _Whew! Next chapter we get to delve a bit into Hermione's POV :). Don't worry we won't be repeating anything, only continuing the story! Please let me know if the characters' seem OOC or if there are any errors that need correcting! Thank you for reading and please review! It definitely makes me write faster! ;)_

 _Until next time,_

 _SnakesandLions_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's chapter 3! I first would like to say thank you very much for all the interest, follows, favorites and everything! I can't believe this story got 1200+ views and 760+ visitors, that's amazing and I can't thank you enough :). If you enjoy the story please review and give me your critiques or support! I am writing on fan fiction to better myself as a writer but I need input to get better. If you'd rather PM me to do so I'd sincerely appreciate that as well :)_

 _To the people who did review, you are the best and I have taken everything you've said into consideration even if I didn't have time to reply! Hopefully you will see a difference in the pacing/transitions in this chapter. Please let me know if they've improved!_

 _Just to put it into perspective, I'm a full time Biomedical Engineering graduate student with a 9 hour course load this semester, working in a lab where I have to help write grants for my PI and research articles on top of my research and papers due for classes. So a small review can make a huge difference on whether I decide to ignore the more imminent deadlines in my life to post for you. Did I mention they're free? XD I'm also telling you guys this in case my updates ever become sporadic lol._

 _Chapter release times also depend on reviews because I am extrinsically motivated XD Let's shoot for…8-10? That's not too hard! At least tell me if Hermione is OOC or not because I had trouble writing from her 'angle' so to speak._

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own Harry Potter or any other characters/ideas from the books. This fan fiction is written purely for pleasure.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Cheese in the Trap**

Hermione had done everything she could to get her mind off that slippery snake Draco Malfoy.

The scroll he practically threw at her sat oh-so-innocently on her coffee table, taunting her like a juicy steak hanging before a lion. She couldn't put a finger on what possessed her to take it home with her when she left work for the day. She'd picked it up and thrown it into her bag as if it were on fire and hadn't touched it since.

'Since' was the span of three days. Three unproductive, frustrating, unfulfilled days of distraction from her real work.

Hermione was an extremely confident woman, she knew she was intelligent and she was an inherently good person, but the one thing she wished she could curb was her propensity to empathize with people who didn't deserve a moment of her time. Case in point: Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy, the man she testified for during the Death Eater trials at the ire of friends and the general wizarding population looking for any martyr they could find. Malfoy, the man who took her kindness without recompense. Malfoy, the man who as a boy, had instilled much of her teenage hormone-driven angst and depression through his bullying and name calling. Malfoy, the man who had taken everything she had done for him –greedy little bastard that he was- and sowed it into a position in the Wizengamot, a position leagues away from hers even as a prized heroine from the war.

 _And that's not enough for him, he wants more!_

That's what kept her from giving into her curiosity and reading the scroll sitting on her coffee table; spite. Maybe even envy. _Best someone put their foot down and not let him have his way!_

And yet that curiosity to learn all there was to know in the world, the curiosity that forced her to join Harry and Ron on their stupid adventures, kept clawing in the back of her mind. It plagued her thoughts incessantly and even began to manifest in her dreams.

Just what exactly was in that scroll to make the blonde haired man actually thank her? And what exactly did he thank her for? Why was it so important he get her approval and not some of the many political allies he seemed to have based on his relation to Elphias Doge?

Hermione clawed at her hair and threw herself on her bed with a huff. The inability to turn her brain off had always been a cause for insomnia. She usually worked late nights anyways but this was just getting out of hand.

 _Just one little peek, just to see what it's about…_

Hermione stalled when she found herself standing in front of the scroll, hand extended to grab it. She didn't even realize she had moved! She shouldn't give in, it could be a trick to hex her and she had better impulse control than this! Retracting her hand, Hermione stalked into her kitchenette to put on a pot of calming tea. Everything had been so much easier six months ago.

Six months ago everything was as it always had been, the media wasn't out to get her, she could just go to work and do her job, meet up with her friends and live a fairly quiet life for one of the Golden Trio. It was tiring now to keep up a façade of normalcy when things weren't the same anymore.

It was awkward to interact with her friends who felt like they had to choose sides now, at work she had to endure the glances and the whispers of if the rumors were true. At home she had to plaster a smile on her face in front of her parents and pretend none of those things bothered her. She hadn't read the magazine articles headlined with scathing remarks about her but she was sure everything that had happened between her and Ron had been misconstrued.

Her little apartment was the only place she could withdraw from the overload of stress permeating her life at the moment. She could leave all the expectations, whispers, and awkward pleasantries at the door and be herself. She'd never been a shut-in before but she was seriously considering becoming one – life as it was currently was much easier to handle that way.

But Malfoy couldn't let her have her peace. Now he was encroaching in her private space of solitude (well she had brought the offending scroll in herself) and she was again the one left suffering at the hands of that git.

The tea pot whistled, breaking Hermione from her musings. Grabbing the first mug her hand touched, she methodically went about making her tea, with a bit more sugar than most people liked to take it. Her parents were dentists and did not condone such things in their home but she had always had a bit of a sweet tooth.

Hermione padded back over to the sofa, her resolve crumbling. Looking at the scroll wouldn't make Malfoy any better than her and besides, she needed a good laugh and the contents within may help provide fodder to ridicule the little ferret.

Sighing, Hermione took a sip of her tea and got comfortable, levitating the scroll before her and running diagnostic spells over it quickly. She had already done so before she placed it in her bag but better to be safe than sorry, any latent spells could catch her unawares. When all came up clear, Hermione waved her hand and let the scroll unfurl all of six inches. There, that was a good starting point. Just enough to give her a taste of his desperation and a good laugh.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as she read the title of the scroll, printed in elegant and even script.

 _Bid for the Position of Minister of Magic_

Hermione unfurled the scroll a bit further and a small slip of paper fell out onto her lap. Picking it up, she read in the same evenly spaced handwriting, though the lines were thicker and the ink bled through at certain parts as if it were written while in a rage.

 _The following scroll contains the laws and regulations I, Draco Malfoy, plan to implement should I win the position Minister of Magic. Included are changes to current policies and amendments as well as a guideline for the election process. It is my sincere wish that the contents of this scroll be taken as the seriousness with which I am running for this position. If you find the contents unsuitable I would be open to discussion regarding any of the topics presented._

 _History aside, please consider an endorsement on my behalf. I am sure we can reach an arrangement of some sort. Owling would be the best mode of contact._

 _Regards,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Hermione scoffed at his parting words. Of course he was still a pompous, arrogant man at his core. Who was he to expect her to contact him? She'd been right about this being something to entertain her for the next day or two. If she really wanted to be vindictive she'd pick apart all of his idiotic pro-pureblood ideals and send it back to him with Crookshanks in a bad mood.

Rolling her eyes and tossing the slip of paper on the coffee table, Hermione turned her eyes to the scroll and skimmed the first few paragraphs…which turned into foot after foot of detailed perusal, a red-inked quill striking and correcting as she continued to read with morbid interest.

One cup of tea turned into a pot of coffee. Then two.

Hermione had been under the assumption she would get what she'd always expected from Draco Malfoy, spawn of and former Death Eater….but what she had received was a thoughtful and concise bid for Minister with a solid platform and one she was intrigued to find she would wholeheartedly support if it had been anyone else proposing it. She had looked for glaring errors and regulations that would limit the rights of any one race or minority group, place government funding in the wrong hands or misuse the power of the position to help allies just so she could tear it apart with a demoralizing redaction that would make Professor Snape proud.

She found nothing. Even twelve hours later and a second run through.

Instead the best she could do was write her thoughts, laws already in place that would make his efforts redundant, things that hadn't worked in the past with proper references and a different approach. By the time she'd finished her fine-tooth combing she had a pile of books around her, a third pot of coffee cooling by the second on her side table and that damned scroll that had taken another night of precious sleep from her.

His budget plans were spot on for the most part, she assumed it was due to his business acumen bred from the Malfoy name, something sorely lacking under Kingsley's regime and desperately needed even almost seven years after the war. Emphasis on paying off current debts from rebuilding was dire if they didn't want to default, something Hermione had been pushing to anyone who would listen but whose words mostly fell on deaf ears.

Malfoy also had specific clauses set for officially acknowledging magical creatures' individual governing bodies and implementing them into the Wizarding system, something Hermione had been championing for years. With a few tweaks here and there his ideas actually had merit.

A part of Hermione was upset that she couldn't find fault with Malfoy's ideas. It was their norm, for him to be the bad guy and her the good. But if she was honest with herself, she would legitimately regret letting go of a candidate that held ideals as close to hers as him. It came as a shock to her since he was the last person she would expect to have such progressive ideas.

Maybe Malfoy had changed.

It would be very close-minded of her to write Malfoy off just because it was Malfoy. The current official candidate, Percy, was just another Cornelius Fudge, the Minister he had previously worked under and who had been affiliated with pureblood lobbying groups before his demise. She couldn't in good faith support the man when everything he stood for was so stark black and white and in total opposition to hers.

So Malfoy had actually built a case for garnering her support. But would he really follow through with the rules and regulations he so detailedly enclosed in the scroll? The only way for her to find out would be to contact him.

Still slightly vexed at the man who had been her antithesis for the majority of her life, Hermione decided to make him sweat a little. It was his fault she lost sleep anyways so let him worry a day longer. Besides, she had work in less than an hour and it was about time she got some work done.

After nodding off twice in her weekly MLE meeting, Hermione decided to wait another day before sending Malfoy her reply. She was tired enough to fall asleep the moment she hit the bed, a first for her in a while and she planned to use it to sleep the rest of the day away.

She had woken the following morning still groggy and in a bit of a mood but stopped by the Owlery at work and sent off a letter with a Hedwig lookalike that gave her a bittersweet feeling of nostalgia. It had been a hard decision to make but she knew she couldn't let their past cloud her judgement. If Draco Malfoy was serious about this run for Minister of Magic, he could do good by the citizens of Wizarding Britain. It would largely be an uphill battle but if she put in a good word for him, it might just swing votes in his favor.

She hadn't decided if she would support his bid. At least that's what she told herself.

No, this was a trial run. She would talk to him face to face and if he was honest with his bid…it was a possibility. She was not so quick to trust these days.

A reply was swift, as if he had been waiting for her, she noted with a smirk. Not more than an hour after she had sent her letter, she found the owl she used from the Owlery on her cramped window sill.

Feeding the owl a treat and removing the letter from its leg, Hermione held her breath as she opened the slip of paper and read her original words and his reply.

 _Malfoy,_

 _I will admit you have piqued my interest. At your earliest convenience I would like to ask some questions before I give you my final answer. I assume you know my schedule inside and out by now. I'll leave you to make a meeting time that works for both you and I._

 _Hermione Granger_

And below that in a rushed scribble,

 _6:30 pm tonight, Leaky Cauldron. Room 10._

 _DM_

Waiting had been harder than Hermione had thought. Now that the idea of a run for Minister she could support was potentially valid, she couldn't help but think of all the possibilities. She had always believed in the good of people and giving second chances. It was what had driven her to defend Malfoy during the death eater trials. Draco Malfoy had extended an olive branch to her, albeit in an alarmingly creepy way, but she would be willing to accept that branch if it was in the best interest of the greater good. Her pride might be trampled a bit in the process, but when had being prideful ever helped her?

If Hermione Granger had to be the better person and let bygones be bygones, she was willing to do it.

Hermione left the office at 6:15pm and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron through one of the many public floo networks open in the Ministry. Her patience had been growing thin with each hour. She had pretended to do work up until the very last second but if she were to recall what she did she couldn't remember anything significant. If anything, she wanted to meet with Malfoy if only to get the answers she needed and let her mind rest on the topic so she could finally work at her usual pace. She refused to think of Malfoy any longer than she needed to.

With a quick disillusionment charm placed while in transit to the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione tiptoed her way up the winding stairs to the upper floor where the rooms were located. Room 10 was easy enough to find and with a whisper of _alohomora_ Hermione made sure the hallway was empty before slipping through the door.

Sighing in relief, Hermione dropped the charm keeping her camouflaged only to come face to face with Draco Malfoy. For a few moments all they could do was stare at each other in a mute stalemate.

Hermione recovered first and cleared her throat, unsure of how to proceed but willing to try. She was the one who asked to meet him, she should act as confident as she had felt the moment she made the arrangement; he couldn't see her as a pushover. "So, Malfoy." She nodded her head towards his direction in greeting. Last time they'd met she hadn't been the easiest person to deal with. Draco stood next to a heavily flowered sofa that looked about 300 years too old, hands in his pockets and a nonchalant look of indifference on his face.

"Granger." He returned, his voice firm but stiff, much like how he carried himself. It reassured her that he didn't know how to react in this situation as well. After a few seconds, he gestured to the sofa, as if remembering his manners. "Would you like to take a seat…?" His words died and withered in the tense air between them.

Hermione settled with a curt nod and mechanically moved to the sofa, sitting closest to the arm-rest while Malfoy moved to sit at the chair across from her. Again they were at an impasse. _Let's just get on with it, shall we?_

"T-thank you for meeting me on such short notice." Hermione mentally kicked herself at the fumbled start. Malfoy nodded and used his wand to set up tea for the two of them. "I'd like to start by stating that I'm not guaranteeing my support in your running for Minister, I'm just here to get some questions answered."

"Fair enough." Malfoy replied, his mouth set in a grim line as he levitated a cup within arm's reach. Hermione took the cup but did not drink. She noticed Malfoy's eye narrow as he pointedly took a sip of his tea. Clearing his throat, the blond pinned her with his storm grey eyes. "Ask away then."

"Why do you want to run for Minister of Magic, what will you gain from doing so?" Hermione probed, deciding to forego cordiality in favor of getting straight to the point.

Draco thought for a few moments before opening his mouth, leaving Hermione anxious for the answer. A part of her wanted him to mess up and show his true colors. It was safe, it was what she knew to be true between the two of them. But at what expense would that win be gained?

"I…I don't think there is one right answer to that question." Malfoy seemed to be weighing his words carefully. "On one hand, would I like the power that comes with the position? Yes." He gave her an accusing look as if he knew that was the answer she was expecting and she had the decency to at least feel some shame at that. "I will admit when I initially toyed with the idea, that had been a major draw. But the more I thought of it, the more I realized I had something to offer if I gained the seat. I may or may not be the right person for the job, but at least I could try to inflict some," He paused. "change."

Hermione mulled over his words for a moment. What he said wasn't wrong, even a person with the best intentions could be the wrong person for the position. Just because he wasn't her first pick based on their past and his personality, didn't mean he couldn't run a major populous. Personality wouldn't be what he used to run it, it would be skill. "Okay, next question," Hermione noticed Malfoy stiffen. He was expecting her to give him something, anything on whether she heard what she wanted to hear. She would not give him that luxury. "Why did you follow me and ask for my help the way you did? It wasn't exactly…tactful."

Malfoy's face screwed up in discomfort. Hermione did feel bad for the guy, it was a weird situation to be placed on the spot in front of your grade school enemy. "That…" He stopped and tried again. "I would like to keep that private, if I may."

Hermione tsked and placed her cup of untouched tea on the saucer before her. "I'm sorry but to be frank, you may not. If you want me to consider putting my name in with yours you should be willing to divulge information as I request it." She noted Malfoy grit his teeth as he moved to stretch out his neck. Apparently his patience was wearing thin as well and she was becoming a pain. She couldn't care less. "Now I will ask again, what possessed you to follow me and ask for my help in that sort of manner? I expected more out of a man from Slytherin. Is that how you plan to run your entire election? Bumbling around?"

Malfoy's lip twitched and Hermione gave him a sardonic smile. It seemed controlling his expressions was becoming increasingly hard. "I believe we can have a pleasant conversation without throwing digs around, don't you think Granger?"

Hermione nodded, eyes crinkling in mirth at his expense. "Of course Malfoy, my apologies."

Sighing, Malfoy collected himself. "The way in which I reached out to you wasn't…well thought out," he fixed her with a barely concealed glare. "Since the election is less than six months away now, I did not have much time to approach you…and due to our past I couldn't be sure of your reaction. It was not the best method to request an endorsement but I can't say I regret it since you're _having tea_ with me now." He glanced at her untouched cup steaming away.

Hermione gave him an inquiring look. "Six months is plenty of time to plan a meeting arrangement with me regardless of our…history. And a thoughtful letter would be plenty to get my interest." Although he wouldn't have known that. Another thought crossed her mind and she continued, "And besides you haven't even been nominated to be in the running in the first place." They fell into silence as Hermione waited for some sort of explanation.

Malfoy licked his lips and fidgeted, running his hand through his swept back hair. "Like I said," He sounded exasperated. "it wasn't the best plan." He glanced at her, gauging her approval of the answer. _He's not telling me something. The time line just doesn't add up._

Rolling her eyes, Hermione huffed in annoyance. "Fine, let's just say it was a miscalculation on your part then," Malfoy snorted under his breath at that. Hermione narrowed her eyes, deciding to ask the one question she knew he was hoping she wouldn't. She leaned forward to relish the moment. "What I can't seem to fathom is, why does it have to be me?"

She settled back in her chair, a smirk that could rival one of his on a good day -or bad in her case- pulling at her lips. If he wanted to play this game and think he had pulled the wool over her eyes, she would play just as hard. She had come for answers and honesty was the one thing Malfoy had going for him in her eyes. He had already lost any chance of making a good first impression. He needed her, and he should act as such.

It was quite amusing to watch him flounder after that question, though he seemed to be working himself into a fit. "I knew this was going to happen, I shouldn't have even tried this…" Malfoy murmured angrily under his breath and Hermione had to raise a brow at his dramatics. He moved to get up and Hermione held her hands up in a placating manner.

"Now, now, Malfoy, there's no need for you to get upse-"

He rounded on her then, eyes sparking with rage. "Really Granger? You've been baiting me from the start!"

Hermione, startled at the accusation, began to backtrack. "I wasn't baiting you or anything of the sort! I was just asking questions because I needed to know if you were serious about th-"

"Of course I'm serious about this, I came to _you_!" Draco raged, throwing his hands up in the air.

Hermione tried to not let that hurt her, but she knew it was apparent on her face and in her words. "Well, if that's the case…" She fished the red scored scroll out of her purse and slammed it on the table. "Here you go, take it. I actually read the entire thing and thought it was pretty damn brilliant." She opened it and spread it across the table so he could see her corrections scribbled in red. "I even took the time to cross reference and note some additions."

It was Malfoy's turn to stare at her in shocked silence for once.

Hermione turned away, her chest feeling quite heavy and her cheeks hot. He didn't get to insult her like that when she was willing to put everything aside to help him. If she didn't stand up for herself now she would regret it for the rest of her life. There was more at stake than her pride. She turned back around and glared at him. "You know, despite the obvious muck ups on your part I was actually considering helping you. Because I thought you had some great ideas." She marched up to him and staccato-ed her next point with a finger in the face. "I wanted to come here and apologize for the way I treated you before but if this is the way you always react when asking for help from others I don't think I can help you."

Moving her purse to her shoulder, she continued, cutting Malfoy off before he could get anything in. "Thank you for the tea, the unproductive evening, and for insulting me. Have a good night."

Just as she was about to spin on her heel to leave the room with her worthless pride intact, Malfoy let out an unintelligible shout of frustration and called out to her. "Wait Granger!" With an afterthought, "Please!"

Hermione had never heard him sound so desperate before and it made her hesitate long enough for the blond to grab onto her purse strap; anywhere she decided to go, he would go too. Hermione noted his refusal to touch her specifically.

"What Malfoy? What can you possibly say that will make me change my mind now when I'm still considered untouchable to you?" He followed her gaze to where he had grabbed hold of her, shame forcing him to let go.

"That's not why I-"

"Look Malfoy, I get it, I really do. It was a huge blow to your ego having to grovel to me, the mudblood Gryffindor who was the bane of your existence all through school. To be honest I don't particularly like you either." She stared him directly in the eyes, hoping to get through to him. "But when have I ever discredited you regardless of how you've treated me?" Draco's eyes faltered and shifted to the floor. "I know there is something you're not telling me, a reason why you had to stoop so low as to ask _me_ of all people for help. And I'm willing to help, okay? You just need to _tell me the truth_."

The silence between them stretched for longer than socially acceptable. Hermione sighed, surprised at how disappointed she really felt. She would give him one final chance. "Based on the rudimentary timeline you've hinted at in your proposal and just now, you should have had plenty of time to gain my trust and get me on your side. I hate to admit it but you are quite smart, you'd have to be to get a spot in the Wizengamot with your background." She studied the man before her for any sign of acknowledgment but found little to none. "There's no way you would have made such simple mistakes unless something had made you slip." Her eyes lit up as her previous words came back to her. _Mudblood…_

"I can see what an endorsement from me would give you: credibility that your lineage and past have lost you. Also since I'm part of the Golden Trio, I'm a good ally to have around…I've been called _the brightest witch of my age_ ," Hermione rolled her eyes as she said that, "which would tell potential voters that voting for you would be a wise choice but why are you so rushed when nominations aren't going to be announced for another two months yet?"

The silence dragged again and Hermione shook her head sadly. "I guess I was expecting too much…" She mumbled and turned away again.

"You said you were willing to help me right?" Hermione had barely heard the voice, he spoke so quietly.

Looking over her shoulder she nodded. "Yes, I _was._ " Draco nodded at her words, threw his head back and sighed.

"I did come to you for all of the reasons you stated but after weighing the options, the best one I found goes further than just an endorsement." Hermione's questioning gaze forced him to continue. "If I were to get your endorsement alone, rumors would float around that I bought you off with money or power seeing as you're a valuable ally to have after all." Malfoy looked sheepish at those words and began to stall.

"You have a point there, but what could go further than an endorsement? That's what you came to me for in the first place isn't it?" Malfoy shook his head in answer. "No? Then what was the goal of getting my approval if not for my public approval?"

"Marriage." The moment Hermione heard the word, everything clicked into place.

Now she understood why he had been so quick to defensive anger. Why he continually stalled as they fought but refused to let her go. Why he had been so sloppy with his plans to bring her to his side.

Her mind was running in overdrive but she could only stand there and stare at the man before her in stunned silence. It didn't make sense…but it did.

If Draco Malfoy married her, Hermione Granger, all of the perks of her endorsement would be solidified and no one could accuse him of buying her off. Based on the way he spoke of it, it seemed he wanted to keep her on as an advisor of sorts which being a married couple would allow him to do while keeping her endorsement unsoiled. Also, what better way to show he was no longer prejudiced or in touch with his Death Eater roots than to marry a mudblood from Gryffindor house?

Hermione had been wrong, Draco Malfoy was just as sly and smart as ever, it was only his execution that had been lacking. She couldn't even blame him for that, she'd make a mess of things too if she had to ask her childhood enemy to marry her. He had rushed because in order to build a realistic relationship that would lead into marriage before the elections began without alerting the general public to the lie, they would probably need a time frame more on the scale of two years. Less than six months of media play, from mutual hatred to marriage until 'death do us part' was pushing it.

It was a crazy idea but one that would most likely clinch the Minister of Magic Position. But would she do it? Marriage was not something to take lightly, especially one based on lies that would then be put out on full display to the public…and the media…

"Granger…?" Malfoy called to her but she couldn't respond.

It would go against everything she stood for, lying before the public like that. And she believed in the sanctity of marriage, one that was as old as magic itself and something she did not feel comfortable trampling over. If she thought about who her groom would be…

Her eyes landed on him and she felt anxiety grip at her chest. Marriage to Malfoy, a man she couldn't talk to for more than five minutes without arguing with? A man who had insulted her for the majority of her life? A man whose family had tortured her within an inch of her life as he watched in silence and did nothing? A man who still, to this day, considered her inferior to him and couldn't even touch her?

How were they supposed to play a realistic husband and wife if he still hated muggleborns? Why would she support or even endorse a man like that when everything her endorsement would portray of him to the public would be lies?

 _Because he could do well. And I could be there in the front lines._

She wanted to make a difference for the better, that's all she had _ever_ wanted and he was giving her an opportunity to do so. Hermione was an idealist but she was also logical and knew that for the positive change she wanted to see, sacrifices needed to be made. _Is it all worth it though?_

"Granger!" Hermione snapped out of her thoughts.

"Y-Yes?" she was surprised to find a vaguely concerned look on Malfoy's face.

"I asked if you're alright." Hermione nodded noncommittally.

"Just fine…" she murmured.

Malfoy gave her a dejected look. They had already fought enough that propriety in front of enemies no longer applied. "Based on your reaction, I think I've got the answer I nee-"

"I'll do it!" The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could think but she knew them to be true.

"What?" Malfoy looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you deaf? I said I'd do it!" A smirk broke out on her face at the blonde's reaction. She seemed to grow in strength when he began to falter.

"Do what exactly…?" Hermione knew it wasn't that he was playing dumb. He wasn't expecting a yes and he was protecting himself from rejection by not making any assumptions on what her words could possibly mean.

"I said, I will play a willing pawn in your crazy scheme." She finished with an ultimatum, "But if I do, you'd better win."

* * *

 _ **PLEASE READ** : I feel that I need to say this since I have been receiving PMs and Reviews saying that this story has typical common story themes like Hermione is a prude, dresses badly, Ron cheats on her, she is alone, Draco is her savior (I've already addressed this from the start!) etc. My writing style is that where the readers will slowly learn more about the characters as I decide to let it known; I find that keeping that suspense makes a good read. Just because a magazine article you read through Draco says one thing, doesn't mean it's true! How many times have tabloids been totally wrong in real life? Good character development takes time so please don't jump the gun and think just because characters POVs you are reading through think something a certain way means its the reality in the universe. Everyone has a specific perception based on what their past, personality, etc. But real life is always different than what we view it and make assumptions as. For example, Hermione and Ron are the only two people who knows what happened between them which you will find out only when Hermione's POV brings it up. There are clues in this chapter that show that not everything is as it seems to the public and you've only seen so far what the public is saying through Draco because of what he read. This is on purpose. The premise of my writing this story is to revisit common tropes in a different way so of course the story will APPEAR like those tropes are continuing through this story but it's my job to surprise you! Okay rant over lol. Please PM me if you still have qualms about it and I would love to go more indepth but I don't want to spoil things for other readers XD_

 _Again a sincere thank you to each and every one of you for showing interest in this story. Please leave a review or PM with anything I can change, fix, do better, etc. Words of support are always welcome too!_

 _Until next time,_

 _SnakesandLions_


End file.
